Born Under a Bad Moon
by The Chou
Summary: Actually, this isn't a Goosebumps story. It's a Fear Street one. But there is no category for that! Can you believe it?? Oh well. This story is based on the Cataluna Chronicles by R.L. Stine. It follows William's hunt to get revenge on Catherine Hatchett,


Disclaimer: I own Hanna and Zack, and some other stuff too. But I don't own William Parker. L Or Catherine Hatchett at that matter. Or the whole main story line. Well, I changed a lot, so I guess I sorta do. R.L. Stine owns everything this story is based on… unless he copied somebody!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I've no idea why there are no R.L. Stine fan fiction stories, so I decided I would make one. After reading the trilogy of the Cataluna Chronicles, I have to say that they're R.L. Stine's best work. I love the story plot, but there are just a few things I want to change. You know, like pretending that what happened in the third book (The Deadly Fire) never happened, and so Catherine's and William's spirits live on to go through yet another hunt for each other, with some things altered. Some new characters maybe, change of plot, etc. So please enjoy… "Born Under a Bad Moon!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Cataluna Chronicles:  
"BORN UNDER A BAD MOON"  
By Chou aka Tash  
  
Zachary and Hanna Taylor just arrived back from their late-night reception. They were young happy newly-weds who were about to get a lot happier. "Oh, no way!", Zachary exclaimed, as their limonite's chauffer pulled up to the curb in front of the house.   
"What is it?", Hanna asked, wondering what Zack was so excited about. She opened her door, and ran out to what she saw. "Oh, Zack! This car is amazing!", she replied. Zack came up beside her, and picked a note off of the windshield. The note read:  
  
To dear Zachary,  
I know how much you and Hanna wanted a new car, so I got you one for your wedding present. Hope it was a nice surprise! It's called a Cataluna. I wonder why I got it so cheap? Oh well, enjoy!   
XX mom  
  
He looked up to see Hanna already examining the car. "This is so awesome!", he said running his hand along the sports car's front fender.   
"Hey what's this?", Zachary bent down to where Hanna was pointing. It was hard to see in the dark, but it looked like a red crescent moon. "Hm. This must be the car's signature or something. What's it called again?", Hanna asked.   
"Cataluna."  
"Never heard of it."  
"Me either. But it's awesome all the same. Hey- want to take it for a test drive?"  
"Okay!", Hanna said, jumping in the beautiful white sports car. Zack slid into the driver's seat, and gripped the wheel. The interior of the Cataluna was just as beautiful as the exterior. The warm leather seats were blood red, and the dials and buttons lit up when he inserted the pearl white key into the ignition. The engine roared, then went into a quiet soothing hum. Zack pulled out onto the road, and turned right down Fear Street. The Cataluna handled perfectly. As if it knew where to go. As if Zack wasn't even driving. Suddenly, the doors locked shut with a startling 'click.'   
"Did you hear that?", he asked Hanna. She looked at Zack.   
"No. I thought you did!" she said worried.   
"It must be automatic.", Zack guessed. A quiet laugh sounded in Zachary's ear. A girl's laugh. A girl's evil laugh. "Hanna?! Did you-"  
"No! I didn't laugh! But I heard it too!", she turned her head to the back seat. Empty. She looked at the radio. Off. "That's strange." Zack looked into the rear view mirror, and saw two headlights behind him. The other car was coming up fast- too fast! He gave the pedal some more gas. Not enough. This person behind him obviously wanted him to go faster. So he sped up some more- and some more-   
"What are you doing?!", Hanna yelled, looking at the speedometer. 85. "Are you crazy?!", Zack looked in the rear view mirror. The other car slowed down, and turned a corner. Zachary sighed, relieved, and stepped on the break pedal. Nothing happened. He panicked, frantically stomping on the break. He tried the emergency break. Nothing.   
  
"Why won't you stop?!", Hanna screamed. Now they were going 90.   
"It won't let me!!", Zack shouted back. The girl's voice laughed again. Loudly this time. 95.   
"weeee!!" the voice cheered gleefully. "Isn't this fun?" Zack forced all of his weight on the break pedal.   
100.   
"common! Faster! Let's go faster!!" Hanna and Zack were terrified.   
"Shut up!!" Hanna pleaded pushing her hands over her ears. "shut up, shut up, shut up!!" Zack looked ahead. They were approaching an intersection.   
"HELP!!!" the couple screamed. Zachary spun the wheel left, trying to avoid crashing.   
"Faster, faster, weee!!" the voice continued. The Cataluna swerved sideways, and spun into the centre of the intersection. A large caravan turned the corner- and came right at them. Zack and Hanna threw their arms in front of them and screamed at the top of their lungs, all the time the voice laughing hysterically. With a sickening 'crash!' followed by an explosion, the Cataluna collided head on with the caravan. Hanna and Zachary saw red and only red, then everything instantly went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You like it?? Please say you do! I haven't written in a while, and this is my first horror story. Chapter one is almost done! Leave your review now please!!! ^-^ 


End file.
